Unexpected
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Newborn Radarr is left out to die, someone unexpected helps him. This where all my Storm Hawks randome one-shots are going to be...You have been warned.
1. Unexpected

**A/N Do not own the Storm Hawks. Could not think of a better title.**

* * *

**Unexpected**

They say history always repeats itself. How much it repeats itself depends on the person doing the the repeating.

He did not want to betray the Storm Hawks, not at all. But at the same time, he could not let _him_ be hurt. It's not like he is going to actually kill them...He was just going to give them up to Cyclonis. And it's not like he was actually going to be a _Talon_. No, he was only betraying the Storm Hawks for one reason and he couldn't let that one reason be hurt.

And it's not like he won't feel guilty for it. Quite the contrary really; he doesn't want to hurt them. But the cost of not handing them over was too high and he could not find a way out of it.

He started crying, who wouldn't? He was forced to betray his friends. But he could not let anything to happen to _Tynki_.

* * *

**A/N I don't know why I had an idea like this or to write it but I bet hardly any of you thought it was Junko, right? And no I don't think he would actually do this, he would definitely find a way out but it's an interesting concept, me thinks.**

**Besides, while I understand why people would write Finn as the betray of the new Storm Hawks (he is the most likely after all), I wanted to try and write this unrealistic idea.**

**Review or not, I really don't care right now...Just be nice :D**


	2. Radarr

**A/N This is where my random one-shots will be, so enjoy!**

**Disclaier: I do not own Storm Hawks. **

**Summary: New born Radarr is left out to die, but gets help from an unexpected person.**

* * *

The blue creature shivered in the dark forest. His fuzzy fur sticking up in the air due to the coldness. The baby cried loudly, unaware of the dangers that the forest held in its depths. He was surrounded by darkness of something unknown. A frightening concept for a new born, he just wanted to be helped.

Like someone was listening to his pleas, a pink-skinned giant knelt next to the animal.

"Shoo, little one," its voice was deep and soothing, "I will take care of you."

The giant picked up the blue, fuzzy creature and held him close, "Don't you worry, I will look after you."

**One Year Later**

True to the giant's promise, he did look after the animal. He cared for the creature, like he would have abandon child. But unlike some other giants, this one didn't see the difference between an abandoned newborn child and animal. He just saw two children unable to defend themselves, alone.

"Chiman," the giant called,

Chiman liked the way he said his name, it sounded soothing. Like a mother whispering a lullaby to her sleepless child.

"Chiman, where are you?" the giant sounded worried, Chiman frowned. He didn't like the fact that he sounded worried, Chiman crawled out of the cupboard that hid the sand cakes. He crawled straight over to the gentle being.

"Oh, there you are!" He sounded relieved, Chiman liked that. "Don't scare me like that, I thought I lost you!"

Chiman squealed in happiness as he was lifted up, but his squeal faltered when he saw the giant's eyes making water. He knew that was a sign of sadness that this creature used. Hugging the giant, Chiman tried to express that he wouldn't scare him again.

Giant sounded extremely happy once he found Chiman, knowing the creature would want to leave the nest soon.

_Timechangeslightly_

Chiman wrapped the cloth the giant called a blanket around him. He was in a deep cave, just beside the woods. He had left the nice, gentle human to look for his own kind. Chiman felt sad for leaving his father of some sorts but the call was too much. Fortunately, for some reason, the man understand a part of it.

He yawned, and snuggled further into the cloth, he couldn't wait to find his own kind.

**13 Years Later**

Radarr tightened his grip around the redhead. He may not have found his own kind, but he found other humans that did not treat him like a..a _pet_. He was also part of a fighting team! He was able to fly as well as the winged animals, with the help of the machines that humans called 'skimmers'. Radarr's eyes saddened as he thought of the kind human that took him in. With his raven hair and gentle smile, he was always fun to be around.

But Radarr could barely remember the human, let alone the name that was given to him. He controlled a sniff, oh how he hated that he could barely remember. He could remember the soft eyes but something was wrong with the memory. The gentle man's face was changing, into something sharper.

With a scream, Radarr leapt out of his memory, whimpering. He did not want to believe it, could not. It was scarring that...that...It couldn't be possible. It's simply impossible for the man that took Radarr in to be...to be...

The Dark Ace.

* * *

**A/N Well this is what I get for not checking if I published the right one...and delete the written one straight after...Though I liked the way this turned out much better, despite the (cheesy) ending being the same. It it better written, I'm actually proud of this little piece! **


End file.
